The Songs Make Sense
by lostinthewords
Summary: A collection of unrelated one-shots based on songs.
1. Cry

_A/N: Heard the song Cry by Kelly Clarkson and this popped in my head. _

_Disclaimer: Not mine what so ever, nor could I ever do as good as job as Marlowe_

She heard the door shut behind him, as soon as she heard the click she just collapsed on the ground, she didn't have strength to try and make it over to the couch. She finally let out everything she didn't want him to see. She curled in on herself and cried. She couldn't remember anything hurting this much not even her mom's murder. That was out of her control, but this, this she could've stopped, should've stopped. She doesn't know how they got to this point. One minute they were fighting about what… she doesn't even know what they fought about she just knew it ended with him saying goodbye. That was the last thought before the darkness consumed her.

She woke up to the shrill of ringing, she disoriented; she was on the floor. Why was she on the floor? Then it came back to her the yelling, the pleading, and the sound of his footsteps as he left. She felt the tears come back she tried to control them, tried to pull herself together because she had work today. She was able to make it to the shower but as soon as she felt the water hitting her back, the memories of him and her and the time they spent in this shower came flooding back at all once. It was too much, she couldn't hold herself together anymore. She slid along the wall as the water washed away the tears. She wondered when the memories would stop breaking her heart, when the pain and tears would be over. She knew she would have to give Lanie an explanation on why she didn't show up to the crime scene or work; probably just make some excuse that she didn't feel well, that wasn't' a total lie; sure she was fine physically but emotionally that's a different story. Lanie would be able to tell she was lying, she would press for answers but she didn't care right now it was all just too much. Ryan and Esposito would notice something was different, she could lie to them, they may not believe her but they knew not to push for the truth. The other detectives in the precinct will notice that he's not around anymore, they'll whisper behind her back, she'll just ignore them like she did when everyone whispered after they found out they were together. What if he doesn't want to stop shadowing her? Can she handle seeing him everyday? Could they go back to how things were before? Could she just kick him out of her life? Did she want that?

She can't think about that right now, god she just wants this to be over and be herself again. This is not Kate and she knows it but she just can't see it getting any easier. She's always been good at pushing her emotions aside and not letting them take over her like this. This however, was new territory for her. Even when Will left for Boston she didn't react like this. Then again she's never let anyone in like she did him and now she knows why. It hurts too much because they always leave; people always leave.

She finally got out of the shower, called the captain saying she's taking a sick day. She climbed into bed and replayed all the memories over and over in her head. Trying to figure out where things went wrong, if there was a moment she could go back, redo it to prevent last night. Her last thoughts before sleep overcame her were hopefully this is as hard as it gets.

Hopefully tomorrow I can open my eyes.


	2. One More Night

_A/N: inspired by One More Night by Maroon 5_, _not related to the first chapter, this is a collection of one-shots based on songs._

They were supposed to be giving each other space; however every night she found herself heading to his apartment instead her own. Whenever they tried to talk things out it ended one of two ways: the first is the door being slammed behind her after a hurtful exchange of words. Or in ended up with them in bed, most of the time it was latter. Tonight she didn't know what to expect, she tried to fight her body, to listen to her head which said they needed to sit down and come clean about everything except her body betrayed her head, just like he had betrayed her trust.

In her past relationships she could stay level headed and talk things out but with Rick everything was different. She found his murder board about her mom's case. This case had almost killed her; he made her promise to put it down and that in time they would solve it together but he hadn't kept his side. He was looking into it by himself. Doesn't he realize that he could be killed just like she was almost? That she wouldn't forgive herself if something happened to him because of this.

She couldn't be too mad because she had secret of her own, she had looked into his father. She used that against him, they had talked about it he told her he didn't want to know but she didn't listen, in her mind closure was important and the way to closure was to find out the truth. Rick didn't agree but she ignored that, just like he had done through the years with her mom's case. This was different though he didn't just open it up he had found something and kept it from her.

She didn't know how tonight was going to go her nerves kicked in as she walked up to his door. He opened it just seconds after she knocked.

"Alexis isn't here, and mother is…well who knows where she is."

Well that information made her decision easier. They were pulled together like magnets, their lips meeting. It was hard and angry but they could also feel the apologies and everything else they couldn't say in words. She tried to pull away, to tell him to stop, that they should talk before anything else happened. Her body wouldn't listen though, the more she fought it the more her body clung to him, their hands were in a frenzy moving from the back to running through the hair. They finally settled on trying to undress each other while they simultaneously headed to the bedroom.

A few hours later she was going to get up and leave, because they weren't together and couldn't keep doing this but when he started to feel her move away he held onto her. He whispered a desperate plea in her ear, begging her to stay. Her head and heart fought again, her head saying she should go, save them both the pain but her heart said one more night wouldn't make a difference. In the end her heart won, it always won.

"Okay, I'll stay but just one more night."

They both knew it wouldn't just be for one more night, she had said it a million times before.


	3. Just a Dream

_A/N: So this one is inspired by Just a Dream by Carrie Underwood. This one is very very angsty and hurt, don't know where this came from but to make up for it there is another one coming later today that is all fluff and happy/sappy times. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything in here, including the song it's based off of._

Kate stood in her dress blues. This wasn't how today was supposed to go. She was supposed to be wearing white; she was supposed to be standing in a church. Not dressed in her blues, standing on the green grass. She stared at the box. The box she had seen twice before. Ryan, Esposito and her carried one side while Hasting, Karpowski and even the captain carried the other. He had gotten the full police funeral. He wasn't technically a police officer but he never followed the rules in life, so why would he follow them in death? She wasn't surprised when the whole precinct and the mayor made sure he got the whole nine yards.

Martha and Alexis sat in the front row. She could've sat with them but it didn't feel right. Yes, they considered each other family especially since she's engaged to Castle. Was. She was engaged. She still felt guilty even though deep down she knew it wasn't her fault. Also, she's his partner. Was. She was his partner. She couldn't do this now, not here in front of everybody. Not in front of Martha and Alexis. They needed her she needed to be strong when everyone else was waiting for her to breakdown. Alexis and Martha each stood at the podium giving their speech. She didn't listen, tuned them out. If she listened to anecdotes she wouldn't be able to hide the tears that were threatening to fall. She focused on the casket only slightly aware of everything going on around her; it was like she wasn't actually there, that everything was happening in the distance. A small smile touched her lips when she thought of Caskett, she remembered their first weekend in the Hampton's, when he named them Caskett. The smile was gone as quickly as it came; she was over whelmed with the memory. She swallowed; it almost got stuck in her throat she forced it down.

She stood there where he stood 3 years earlier by her side; it felt like a bullet through her heart, she didn't miss the irony in this situation. The last time she was here that's exactly what happened. She had taken a bullet to the heart, and this was so much worse. It hurt more, at least when she was here last he was with her by her side, gave her the strength to fight, the will to survive. He wasn't here now. He would never be by her side again. He wasn't here to make a joke or squeeze her hand. He always knew what she needed.

She stayed behind everyone else. She should go to the wake afterwards but she needed a few moments along with him, to say goodbye the way she wasn't able to do with her mom or Montgomery. She knew Alexis and Martha would be able to hold the fort, she just needed this time to herself.

She brought a chair over and sat next to casket. She touched it, felt the first tears fall, "Oh Castle I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I should've got there sooner, I should've made you stay in the car, should've done something." The tears started really falling now, her breath becoming laborious. "This wasn't how today was supposed to go, we were supposed to be standing in a church, I was supposed to be in a white dress my dad walking me towards you, you in a tux. You were my one and done, I was supposed to be your third time's the charm. Why? Why do you have to leave me?" The words were barely coming out; her chest was caving in on her. "I was counting on always," she whispered. Unable to speak, Kate felt the dam walls inside her collapse and her cheeks moisten. Leaning into the casket, she cried out all her guilt and loss. She cried until her eyes were dry, then she sat up, wiped the evidence away. She's done this before she could do it again, she's lost before and she's survived it. She's a survivor Castle showed her that.


	4. Why Don't We Just Dance

_A/N: This is pure fluff and not related to any of the other ones. Inspired by the song Why Don't We Just Dance by Josh Turner._

_Disclaimer: Neither the characters nor the song is mine._

They had gotten home from a long case. It had taken them the last three days straight to solve this case. Every time they thought they had the killer, another curve ball was thrown at them. On top of that it had hit a little too close to home for her. She's only said this once or twice before but she wouldn't have been able to solve this case without Castle. All she wanted to do now was curl up on the couch with a glass of red wine and a good book. Maybe she could convince him to let her read the chapters he's been working on. She changed out of her work clothes and into yoga pants and a tank top. She wasn't living with him officially but half of her wardrobe was in closest. They might as well make it official, but she wasn't sure if she was completely ready to take that step. It's not that she had one foot out the door but she liked having the comfort of own place, it had been her home. Well lately it's more of an empty apartment filled with stuff because she spent most of the time at Castle's. She would bring it up soon; when she was 100% sure she was ready to take this step. She must have been lost in thought longer than she realized when she looked up Castle was standing in front of his hands out and there was music playing in the background.

Castle could tell Beckett was tired, and knew it had been a long tough case for her. She killed herself for three days straight, worked herself into the ground to close the case. She needed to just relax tonight and have some fun. While she changed, he turned on some music and lowered the lights. He walked over to her curled up on the couch and stuck his hands out. She looked up at him with a puzzled expression. He waved his hand in a come on just trust me manner. He saw the confusion and exhaustion in her eyes, but also knew that she needed this. She needed to de-stress and wanted to hear her laugh, "Come on Kate, just take my hand and trust me."

She sighed giving in, and knew if she didn't he would not take no for an answer. She took his hand and he pulled her up, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other held her hand up. He started to move them to the beat of the music. It wasn't fast but wasn't really slow either. He knew she was still reluctant but once he got her moving there is no way she'd stop. They swayed and moved to the beat. He could feel her loosening up and starting to let go. The song switched to an upbeat, quick pace. He started moving around the loft; soon he was twirling and spinning her all over. They almost collide with a few walls, the kitchen island even the stairs. He loved this side to her when she came home from the work stripped off detective Beckett and became Kate. She threw head back and her laughter filled the loft, he couldn't really hear the music anymore over her laughter but he didn't care one bit. He loved her laughter more than any other sound because he didn't hear it often. She would chuckle at jokes or laugh at stories he told but it was never like this, never her boisterous laugh. It was the laughter that consumed her he could see it in her eyes and in her smile. This is why he did this, to see her exactly the way she was now.

The song changed again, this time to a slow song. He pulled her in close, could feel her body flush against his. She wasn't wearing heels so her head fit right under chin. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she locked her fingers around his neck. She rested her head on his chest with his head resting on top of hers almost like he was protecting her. They swayed back and forth to the music slowly spinning around. He nuzzled his face in her hair breathing in her scent. It still smelled of cherries and another scent he couldn't quite place but he knew it had to be just her because he had never smelled it before. He would be able to recognize it anywhere, he had memorized it, it was there every night they spent their bodies tangled up in the sheets. He hummed against her neck, moved his lips to her ear and whispered, "I could hold you like this forever."

She smiled as she leaned back to look into his eyes without breaking his embrace, then she stood up on her toes, touching her lips to his. The kiss was slow, their lips moving against each other, her tongue teased his lips he opened in response. The kiss soon turned heated his tongue moving against the roof of her mouth. She moaned into his mouth. His hands moved up to her hair, running his fingers through and pulling her in closer. It seems like they couldn't get close enough. Only breaking apart when they ran out of air. She intertwined their fingers, keeping them connected, as she led him into their bedroom.


End file.
